


Az ing

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fancy Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dressing up, first chrismas together
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Az első együtt töltött karácsonyuk... Hogyan is mondhatna éppen ma nemet Magnus kérésére? Rosszabb dolgok is történtek már vele, minthogy új ingben kelljen megjelennie a családi karácsonyi vacsorán. Már ha egyáltalán eljutnak addig. Az elegáns ingeken található sok-sok apró gomb talán túl nagy csábítás még egy több száz éves boszorkánymesternek is...Malec karácsonyi fic!





	Az ing

Bűbájos darab volt. Magnus már legalább tíz perce bámulta a méregdrága portékákat kínáló üzlet kirakatában felállított próbababa mellkasán feszülő anyagot. Sokkal jobban szerette volna, ha a gyémántmintás lila selyem a műanyag bábué helyett valaki más testét ölelné körül, mégis… habozott.

Nem akarta Alecet olyasmire kényszeríteni, amit egyértelműen nem akart, habár sokszor nyüszíteni lett volna kedve tehetetlenségében, amikor a nyúlánk, feszes, démonölésben edzett testet reggelente elfedte előle a praktikus, ámde szörnyűségesen rettenetes, fekete árnyvadász gúnya. Az utóbbi hónapok során lefolytatott parttalan viták során annyit már elért, hogy belecsempésszen egy-két szürke holmit az Alec fiókban tornyosuló fekete ruhatenger hullámai közé, de ilyen tökéletesen Alec-idegen inget, mint ez, még sosem sikerült ráerőszakolnia. 

Viszont… ma talán nagyobb szerencséje lesz. Elvégre karácsony van, nem igaz? Ha beveti a kutyakölyök-tekintetet, és megspékeli pár szenvedélyes csókkal, talán van esélye. Főleg annak fényében, hogy – bár első ránézésre senki meg nem mondta volna – Alec reménytelen romantikusnak bizonyult, ha kettejükről volt szó. Magnusnak máig mosolyognia kellett, akárhányszor a nyaka köré kanyarította a kapcsolatuk „másfél hónapos évfordulójára” Alectől kapott selyemsálat. 

Az ünnep örömére talán hajlandó lesz beadni a derekát, főleg mivel mindketten elég izgatottan várták a mai napot. AZ első közös karácsonyuk!

Magnus, mióta a „Brooklyn Fő Boszorkánymestere” cím büszke tulajdonosának mondhatta magát, a szeretet ünnepét gyakran a városban töltötte. Az elmúlt évszázadban két dolog volt, amire bizonyosan számíthatott a „fa” alatt. Az egyik Ragnor dörmögve előadott „miért utálom ezt az egész marhaságot” ünnepi beszéde volt, ami minden alkalommal ugyanolyan unalmasnak és megunhatatlannak bizonyult, a másik meg Catarina saját kezűleg előállított tojáslikőrje, ami nem csupán halálos dózisú alkoholmennyiséget tartalmazott, de a boszorkánymesternő állásfoglalását is az egész hercehurcával kapcsolatban. Magnus szívből utálta a tojáslikőrt minden formájában, s ezt természetesen barátja is pontosan tudta. 

Az idei karácsony több szempontból is különösen keserédesnek ígérkezett. Most először ünnepel majd Aleckel együtt. Viszont… Ragnor nélkül. 

Megrázta a fejét és elhatározásra jutott. 

Néhány perc múlva az üzlet nevét hirdető díszes papírtáskával a kezében, rejtélyes mosollyal az arcán indult el hazafelé.

*  
**  
****  
******  
*********  
**  
**

Alec a barátja bálteremnek is beillő belépős gardróbjában toporgott tengernyi cipő, zakó, nadrág, kabát, póló, zokni és egyéb olyan ruhadarabok színes forgatagában, melyekről azt sem igazán tudta megállapítani, melyik testrészén kéne viselnie őket. Izzadó kezében tétován szorongatta a papírtáska fülét. Magnus és Izzy régóta puhították, hogy legyen kicsit vállalkozóbb kedvű az öltözködés terén, bár fel nem foghatta, mi bajuk lehet a ruhatárával. Normál esetben simán elhárította volna Magnus újabb kísérletét, de ma valahogy nem volt szíve letörni a lelkesedését, hiszen ez volt az első karácsonyuk együtt. 

Ráadásul az ajándék már ott volt, mégsem zavarhatta vissza a barátját a boltba karácsony napján a szakadó hóesésben. Nem Magnus kérlelő tekintetének adta meg magát. A reménykedő arcnak és a szenvedélyes csókoknak sem volt semmi közük hozzá. Nem. Egyáltalán. Egy kicsit sem.

– Alexander, ha segítségre van szükséged, ne habozz, szólj, és rögtön ott termek melletted! – Magnus hangja, mint a szózat, áradt a helyiségbe, kizökkentve az álmodozásból. 

– Megoldom egyedül is!

Sóhajtva elmormolt orra alatt egy káromkodást, aztán óvatosan benyúlt és kiemelte a zacskóból a selyempapírba csomagolt holmit. Meglepődött, milyen könnyű, szinte nem is érezte a súlyát a kezében, ahogy kihajtogatta. Egy pillanatra átfutott sz agyán, hogy talán könnyelműség volt látatlanban igent mondani a dologra, majd a papír a padlóra hullott, ő pedig megpillantotta, mibe akarják karácsony szent napján belekényszeríteni. 

Egy dolog azon nyomban bizonyossá vált: az ing nem fekete. A tapintása is idegen volt, olyan érzést keltett, mintha hűvös levegőt próbálna a markában tartani, ráadásul kellemes, zizegő hangot adott, és úgy fodrozódott a mennyezetre szerelt spotlámpák fényében, mint a Lynn tó felszíne egy tavaszi reggelen, Idris havas hegycsúcsai között.

Megpróbálta elképzelni magát benne. Nem hasonlított semmire a saját ruhái közül. Úgy érezte, csak nevetségessé teszi magát, ha ebben jelenik a karácsonyi vacsorán, amire alig egy óra múlva voltak hivatalosak. 

Egy óra…. ha még sokáig áll itt tétlenül, sosem érnek oda. 

Nagyot sóhajtott, aztán megszokott, hatékony mozdulatokkal öltözködni kezdett. Először megszabadult fekete nadrágja fölé húzott szürke ingjétől, pedánsan egy vállfára akasztotta, majd magára öltötte az újat. Jólesően megborzongott a selyem hűvös érintésétől, aztán nekiállt begombolni a sok-sok apró gombot. Ki a csuda tesz ennyi gombot egyetlen ingre, és miért?

Amikor végzett, kritikusan megszemlélte magát a szemközti fal teljes hosszát beborító tükörben.

Hát… nem is rossz. Ez a lila egészen kellemes, a minta meg mintha folyamatosan változna a teste mozdulatait követve.

– Lélegzetelállító –zengett fel mögötte a jól ismert, dallamos hang. 

Összerezzent, a szíve heves kalapálásba kezdett.

Oh! Sárga-arany macskaszemek bámultak vissza rá a tükörből s hiába kutatott, csak őszinte csodálatot látott bennük. Ez a felfedezés persze rögtön pirulásra késztette. Védtelennek, mezítelennek érezte magát, idegennek a sajáttestében, amin egyáltalán nem segített, hogy a selyem mostanra átvette bőrének melegét, olyan érzést keltve, mintha semmi nem lenne rajta. 

Magnus ruganyos léptekkel mögé került, állát hátulról Alec vállára támasztotta, két karjával pedig lazán átölelte a derekát. 

– Tökéletes vagy – susogta a fülébe.

Alec egész testében megremegett a dicséretre. Nem számított, mióta vannak együtt, mindig újra és újra elcsodálkozott, amikor ez a tapasztalt, vonzó, szenvedélyes férfi az ő külsejét ajnározta. Nem mintha nem hitt volna neki. Hogy is ne hihetett volna, amikor a csodálat Magnus szemében annyira igazi volt, olyan… kézzel fogható akár egy ajándék, amit minden alkalommal átnyújtott neki, akárhányszor csak végigmustrálta a testét. Alec tisztában volt a saját adottságaival, de csak úgy, ahogy egy harcos is tisztában van vele, milyen fegyverekkel indul a csatába. Teste egy árnyvadász teste volt; kemény, erős, démonharcokra edzett, de sosem gondolt bele, hogy egyszer valaki számára akár vonzó is lehet. Míg Magnus meg nem érkezett az életébe. 

A boszorkánymester jelenleg éppen legkedvesebb hobbijának szentelte magát, vagyis az Alec hosszú nyakán végighúzódó Terelő-rúnát vetette alá tüzetes vizsgálatnak. A nyelvével. 

Alec szájából fojtott nyögés tört elő, fülében zúgni kezdett a vér. Magnus olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy szinte rátapadt, a selymen keresztül hátának bőrén érezte a másik szívének ritmusos, egyre gyorsuló dobogását, a mellkasán pedig szeretője matató ujjainak érintését, amint egyre lejjebb vándoroltak a sok-sok apró gomb mentén…

Aztán hirtelen apró kuncogás hangja hatolt a fülébe, s egy tenyér finoman rásimult a hasára. Szeme felpattant (mikor csukta be?), tekintete pedig belefúródott az immár barna színű szempár mosolygós pillantásába. 

– Véletlenül félregomboltad, drágám – közölte Magnus a világ legnyugodtabb hangján, mintha nem is három másodperccel ezelőtt próbált volna lyukat szívni a nyakába.

Alec rondán nézett. Szeretett volna visszarázódni a korábbi hangulatba, de az elillant, mint a füst, ő pedig ismét a tágas gardróbban találta magát a színes ruhaförgeteg és a kételyei között. 

– Most már te is nyilván belátod, ez mennyire rossz ötlet volt – jegyezte meg szomorúan. 

– Hmm? – Magnust, aki közben nevetve megkerülte, látszólag teljesen lefoglalta a feladat, hogy újragombolja az inget, így észre sem vette Alec elboruló homlokát. – Mire gondolsz?

– Nevetségessé fogom tenni magam benne.

– Ellent kell mondanom. 

– Te elfogult vagy.

– Ezt nem tagadom. 

– Még begombolni sem tudtam rendesen. 

– Alexander, nem gondolod, hogy kissé önző dolog azt feltételezni, hogy te vagy a világon az egyetlen, aki félregombolt egy inget?

Alec erre nem tudott mit mondani.

– Drágám… – Magnus keze megállt gombolás közben, tekintete komolyan csillogott. – Ha nem érzed jól magad benne, nem muszáj felvenned, ugye tudod? Nem fogok megharagudni rád. Ígérem.

Alec magát átkozva odahúzta egy csókra.

– Nagyon tetszik az ing. És ez megijeszt. Olyan, mintha más emberré válnék, olyanná, aki eddig nem voltam. 

– Nem inkább olyanná, aki eddig nem lehettél? – Magnus átölelte a nyakát, és mosolyogva nézett rá. – A változás jó dolog, főleg, ha jobban érzed magad tőle. Ennél többet nem is kell belemagyarázni. Tetszik magadon az ing. Nekem pláne tetszik rajtad az ing. A családod pedig odalesz tőle, erre mérget veszek. 

Alec érezte, hogy a szája önkéntelenül mosolyra rándul. 

– Rendben – mondta, miközben lopott még egy csókot. 

– Rendben? – Magnus meglepettnek tűnt. – Bevallom, hosszabb csatára számítottam. Mindig képes vagy meglepni, Alexander.

– Már a „Nekem pláne tetszik rajtad az ing” résznél megvettél kilóra – vallotta be szégyenlősen, aztán végignézett magán, és kissé megcsóválta a fejét. – Csak félig végzeted el a munkát. Így nem mehetek anyámékkal vacsorázni – biccentett majdnem csupasz mellkasa felé. 

Magnus persze invitálásnak vette a megjegyzést. Keze azonnal utat talált a testéhez, érdeklődve simítva végig az egyenes, puha, fekete szőrszálakon, amik kikandikáltak a félig begombolt ing kivágása alól. 

– Magnus! – Alec megragadta a csuklóját, s bár tudta, hogy reménytelenül vörös az arca, próbált határozott kifejezést magára erőltetni. – Indulnunk kell, különben elkésünk. 

– Maradhatnánk is. – A boszorkánymester csábítóan megemelintette az egyik szemöldökét.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – Eltökélten elhátrált pár lépést, s miközben nyakig begombolta újdonsült ingjét, minden erejével azon volt, hogy véletlenül se pillantson Magnus felé. Túl nagy lett volna a kísértés. – Beöltöztettél, végigcsináltattad velem ezt az egész hercehurcát, úgyhogy megyünk – jelentette ki, aztán megkockáztatva egy pillantást felnézett, majd fejcsóválva odalépett, hogy lecsókolja a másik arcáról a csalódott fintort. – De ha visszaértünk… – susogta–, megengedem, hogy te gombold ki az összes kicsi gombot. Elejétől a végéig. 

– Roppant ösztönző tudsz lenni, szívem. Ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt. 

Ezzel Magnus kézen ragadta, hogy az előszoba felé kormányozza, miközben Alec igyekezett elterelni gondolatait a hazatérésről. Sikertelenül. 

Szép kis karácsonyi vacsorának ígérkezik a mai. 

 

VÉGE


End file.
